Ringing
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Ding-Dong used to be Bellamy, an emotionless, cold Bronzong who wanted nothing in his life...except to ring, just once. But he was changed by just one person. Follow him in a tale of questions and answers as he tries to discover his true self.


I have no idea why I had the sudden urge to post this story but…it just made me a happy camper.

It's basically a simple oneshot about Ding-Dong, my lovely little Bronzong. What he was before, and what he is now…and his name starts out as Bellamy. I've loved Bronzong ever since it was introduced…such a cool and interesting Pokémon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I DO own Ding-Dong, my Bronzong, and my other Pokemon OCs.

Ding-Dong is shiny, btw, both in game and in my stories, although I rarely mention the colors of my Pokémon. His color is mentioned a little bit here, though.

**000**

Mount Coronet was dark.

Not extremely dark, like Wayward Cave…but dark enough.

Especially in the upper caverns.

At first, if one went into Mount Coronet, they'd find the usual annoying Pokémon…Zubats, Geodudes, e.t.c.

But farther within, stranger creatures lurked…Gyarados lurked in the depths of the water. The elusive Feebas could be found.

Deep within the dark caverns in the upper part of the mountain, a certain enigmatic Pokémon could be found.

Bronzong,

**000**

I floated through the caverns, wandering aimlessly throughout the dark mountain. There was nothing to entertain me. All I had to do was wander his mountain aimlessly until the world ended. There was nothing else I could do.

I am a Bronzong. My name is Bellamy. I am male, although we are often said to be a genderless species. This is not the case. Humans have simply not realized it yet.

I also happen to be green, a rare color for Bronzong. Usually we are blue. Often in other species of Pokémon, different coloration leads to a Pokémon becoming an outcast. This is not the case for Bronzongs, but not because we approve of it. Bronzongs simply lack the will and or desire to care.

I see a passing Bronzor in front of me. It seems happy. How I envy it. The transition from a Bronzor into a Bronzong is stranger than one might think. I would call it sad, but I no longer know what sadness is. When a Bronzor grow into a Bronzong, they gain greater power, greater defensive capabilities, and greater intelligence.

What do they lose? Emotions. Fully grown Bronzongs lack any sort of emotional capabilities whatsoever. That is why we are often marked as genderless—because we never breed. The truth is, we don't get emotionally attached enough to breed with anything, although I've heard tales of wild Dittos cloning Bronzongs in a way to produce more Bronzors. I've no idea if this is how I came about. But I don't care, either.

Despite lacking emotions, I still have ties. I have a few friends of mine, including Bestavan, Debellor, and Morios. Although, our friendship is somewhat lacking in kindness and joy. It is truly a curse. I understand emotions, although I do not know what they are or possess them. It sounds like it does not make sense, but it does.

Everything makes sense to us Bronzongs. We are incredibly intelligent, though not on the same level as Alakazams, of course. And yet, I envy the genius Psi Pokémon. At least it as the ability to enjoy itself AND be smart.

How I wish I could do the same.

**000**

I often wondered about Pokémon trainers. I had seen a fair few in my time in Mount Coronet, but I never reveal myself to them. I grew up learning that humans should be avoided at all costs.

For most Bronzongs, a human would attempt to catch them, or force them into a confrontation that no Bronzong would ever desire. But due to my unique coloring, my friend Morios warned me that I should stay away from trainers. They would be interested in my uniqueness, and they would want to add me to their collections.

I've heard rather shocking tales of Bronzongs being caught, and locked away in PCs, never to be seen again. I do not know what a PC is. I assume it stands for "Private Cell."

I asked Bestavan WHY humans caught us once, back when I was still a newly evolved Bronzong. He just looked at me, and spoke.

"I do not care why they catch us and lock us away. I will never be caught by a human."

Two days later, Bestavan was caught and never seen again.

I thought I missed him, because I lost a friend, but despite my thoughts, it was not true. Bronzongs lacked emotions. Bronzongs had no friends.

**000**

Being emotionless as we are, one could say that us Bronzongs are cruel…

After my friend Debellor was caught, I thought I was angry…angry at all of the trainers who stole us from our home. But…I couldn't feel anger. I tried.

A Zubat flew by me. Using my psychic powers, I slammed it into the roof of the cavern. Then back to the floor. Then up again. Then down. And the process was repeated. Was this anger?

No…I felt the way I usually did. I felt nothing.

When the unlucky bat was lying on the ground, dead, the rest of its family swooped in. They were sad, anguished, and enraged by what I did. I didn't care. One of them flew into me, but fell backwards with a dull thud.

An interesting thing is that Bronzongs do not ring. Although we are giant bells, never once do we ever let out the pleasant sound of ringing. I asked Debellor why before he was caught. He didn't know; he said that perhaps the Bronzongs simply lacked the happiness to ring.

Saddening, really.

I have longed to ring just once. While most Bronzongs aren't supposed to have desires and wants, I just want to hear the sound of a ringing Bronzong. I want to ring, just once. I should be ashamed.

But it's a hopeless dream. Bronzongs do not ring.

**000**

While I had been lucky for most of my life, my luck just had to run out one day. Curse my damn coloring.

A young trainer had found me. Oh, that was just grand.

"A Bronzong?" he asked, staring at me with his wide eyes. "Cool! This is my first time ever seeing one!"

I stared at him insolently. Surely I had nothing to fear from THIS fool?

"Go, Nero!" he shouted, throwing out a Poke ball. From it emerged a Nidoking. He stared at me, then grinned.

"Hey there, pal!" he said.

"Uh…hi," I muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, but I guess he really wants to catch you…he doesn't stop to catch Pokémon often," explained Nero sheepishly.

"Joy," I muttered.

"Nero, use Earthquake!" commanded the trainer. I scoffed. Doesn't he know that Bronzong can levitate?

But I was in for a shock. Unlike other Bronzongs I had seen, I was hit…and it hurt. I let out a gasp of pain.

"W-what? How was I hit?" I asked the Nidoking.

"From what I've heard, Bronzongs can have two abilities," explained Nero. "One is to levitate, but the other one helps protect you from fire attacks or something."

Great. I most likely had the latter. Wasn't that just GRAND?

I used a psychic blast on the Nidoking. While I prided myself on remaining calm in dire situations, for some strange reason…I wanted to fight…

The Nidoking, Nero, was knocked out from my blast. The trainer returned him.

"Wow, you're pretty strong! Cactos! Go!" shouted the young boy. I rolled my eyes.

Next thing I knew, a strange cactus-like monster emerged from a Poke ball. Its yellow eyes watched me calmly.

"Hello," he said, his voice calm and quiet. "What's your name?"

"Bellamy," I responded.

"Oh, wow…he really lucked out," commented Cactos. "He found a uniquely colored Bronzong…lucky him."

"That's probably the only reason he wants to catch me," I muttered. The Cacturne lunged forward and hit me with a powerful punch. I slid backwards, but I wasn't done yet. I focused my energy and unleashed a psychic blast.

The Cacturne wasn't hurt at all. He just stood there, yellow eyes still watching me.

"Why aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"I am a Dark-type," explained the Cacturne. "That means your psychic attacks don't work on me."

I groaned. This was not going well.

"Poke ball! Go!" shouted the trainer, throwing a green and black ball at me. I stared at it. What was that?

My answer came as I was sucked into the Poke ball. I groaned in annoyance and fought to escape from its confines. But I was too weak. I sighed as I stopped fighting.

I had been caught.

**000**

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in some bright room. A human lady was looking down at me. She had a strange hat with a red cross on it, pink hair, and a smiling face.

"There…he's all healed up now," said the lady.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said the trainer who had caught me. So it wasn't a dream? Perfect…

"I must say, I was surprised when I saw him," admitted the nurse. "He's a shiny Bronzong."

"Shiny?" asked the trainer.

"That means he's a different color than most Bronzongs," explained the nurse. "He's green, whereas most Bronzongs are a turquoise-blue color."

"Oh, wow…I didn't even catch him because he was shiny," said the trainer. At these words, I perked up. "I just wanted him for my team."

Team?

"Well, he's all better now, so you can take him," said the lady kindly. The trainer grinned.

"Well, buddy, you're a part of my team now!" he said, leaning over me. "Can you get up?"

I floated into the air to answer his question. I did not like this boy but…I was vaguely interested.

"My name is Zee," said the boy. "Do you have a name?"

'_It's Bellamy, but you and I aren't on a first name basis yet_,' I thought sarcastically.

"Well…if you don't," continued Zee. Okay, maybe I SHOULD'VE spoken. "I'll call you…Ding-Dong!"

All of my annoyed and cynical thoughts stopped there.

Ding-Dong?

THAT was my name now?

It was official; I was in hell.

**000**

Nero snorted. "Ding-Dong?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh. Our trained was resting in a Pokémon center…we were in some city called 'Sunnyshore'."

Words could not express my disdain. I was sure that everyone knew my dislike of Zee. Nero and Cactos both thought it was obvious, while I think that Zee knew, but he didn't want to accept it. Stubborn child. I would never eat the food he gave me (of course, I didn't require food, but it was a nice gesture), I never trained with him unless Cactos and Nero forced me to, and although there was a device in the Pokedex that allowed trainers and Pokémon to talk to each other, I refused to talk to him. At all. He wasn't going to get a single response from me.

"Well, I've gotta say, that wouldn't be MY favorite name," admitted the Nidoking. "Before my name became Nero, my name was Reokor."

"Reokor?" I asked.

"I dunno, my parents thought it sounded cool," explained Nero. He turned to face Cactos, who was watching the sea.

"Cactos, what was your old name?"

"Noxis."

"And yours was Bellamy," said Nero. No. Of course it wasn't.

"Don't you dislike your new name?" I asked. While I did not dislike this new teammate of mine, I found his positive personality…irksome.

"Eh, I've grown attached to it," said Nero, grinning. "And Cactos apparently did, too. He's been here the longest."

"If only it was still just me," said the Cacturne, sighing. Another sarcastic soul. Joy.

"Still, I AM happy to be with Zee," said Cactos thoughtfully. Was he kidding?

"I'm not," I stated bluntly. "I'm just surprised he didn't put me in a Private Cell."

"Private Cell?" asked Nero.

"Isn't that what PC stands for?" I asked.

"No, PC stands for Personal Computer," explained Cactos. "You're not the first to make the mistake. Nero thought it stood for Purple Cookies. It's a place where people store Pokémon they don't want to use."

"Ah…so your trainer catches Pokémon that he never uses?" I asked. "And then just leaves them to waste away in a computer?"

"No…our trainer doesn't believe in PC boxes actually," explained Nero. "He has a nice house with a big field for Pokémon to run around in."

"Where does he live?"

"Near Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town?"

"It's far away."

"He sends his Pokémon there via the computer, as he rarely visits home now," explained Cactos. "He usually travels around…I was caught while he was on vacation in Hoenn."

"I was caught in Johto," said Nero.

"And he only uses us three?" I asked.

"Well, now he does. He used to use some other friends of ours, like Lavagoo and Croyde."

"Lavagoo…?"

"A Magcargo. And Croyde is a Cloyster. A shiny Cloyster…similar to you."

"Ah…"

"But he said he was making room in his party to catch newer Pokémon," explained Nero.

"I see…"

It was an interesting conversation…I now knew a bit more about my trainer. He didn't imprison his Pokémon in computers, like my other Bronzong friends said…he didn't go after me for my color, but just because he wanted me…and he didn't leave me to waste away in a computer, or even leave me back at home with his other Pokémon.

This was getting interesting.

**000**

Soon, another joined our number, a shiny Gardevoir that was named Divine (she was caught as a Kirlia, of course). We were to face the Sinnoh Pokémon League now…while Croyde the Cloyster and Lavagoo the Magcargo joined us.

We did well. We managed to passed Aaron after some difficulties (in which Divine and Croyde fell), and easily take down Bertha. Flint was a problem, though. I was his last Pokémon, as Lavagoo had been taken down by Bertha's Rhyperior, and Nero and Cactos had both been knocked out as well.

"Ding-Dong!" shouted Zee. "Dodge that Fire Blast and use Extrasensory!"

I obliged and attacked the foe's Rapidash. It went down.

"Not bad, kid," said Flint, laughing. "Go, Magmortar!"

A rather large Pokémon was sent out, with long yellow arms. It had a red and pink face…and looked rather stupid…I wouldn't lie.

"You're goin' down, ya stupid bell," he growled.

"And you're arguing with a 'stupid bell'," I countered without enthusiasm. "Boy…that must make you feel like a super genius, doesn't it?"

With a loud cry, the beast ran at me…it was fast…not as fast as the Rapidash from before, but fast enough. Sadly, I was slow. I managed to avoid the thing charging at me though. Once again, strong, but not bright.

"Magmortar! Fire Blast!" shouted Flint.

If I was the type who smiled, I would've. This Flint obviously didn't know about my Heatproof ability.

Magmortar unleashed a huge blast of fire that came rushing at me.

"Bronzong!" shouted Zee. "Move!"

I stared at him. What, did he think I couldn't take the hit? I'd show him.

And so I was hit by the fiery attack. I let out a huge breath as I was hit. I had forgotten that I was not at my full strength…and I was hurt by this blow. I fell to the ground with a loud noise.

"Ding-Dong!" shouted Zee.

"I guess I've won," said Flint, smiling. I scowled at the Magmortar. They thought I was done?

I slowly floated up, and I could see the shock on the Magmortar's face before it changed back into an enraged expression. My red eyes bore into him.

"Come on; fight," I said, eyes burning. The Magmortar grinned and aimed his arm.

"Stop!" shouted Zee.

"Magmortar, no!" shouted Flint. The Magmortar fired anyway, and shot me backwards. Maybe my last stand wasn't such a good idea. The flames licked at my metal body.

The damn Heatproof ability sure wasn't helping me.

Wait…damn? I rarely ever swore…that foul mouthed Cloyster must've rubbed off on me. Honestly, Croyde the Cloyster had VERY colorful language.

I flew backwards, eyes screwed up in pain. I was going to hit the wall, and THAT would be even more painful. Great…I should've just stayed on the ground.

I hear a distant voice.

"Ding-Dong! I'll get you!"

It's Zee…what is he-

CLANG!

I bump into something…but not a wall…instead, Zee opened his arms to catch me.

Of course, weighing over 400 lbs, I'm not something you want catch like a ball. My body slammed into him, knocking backwards, and he slid into a wall. Shaking his head groggily, he ran up to me.

"Ding? Are you all right?"

'_Do I look all right to you?'_ That was what I should've thought, but…for some reason, I didn't.

Zee looked at me, concerned. I was shocked. He had tried to save me…he had tried to…help me.

He…cared?

Why?

Wasn't I simply just a tool for him to use? A shiny Pokémon that would be used simply to brag to friends about?

Why did he act like he cared? He couldn't really…

Could he?

"Ding! Come on, buddy! You did great out there! I don't care that you lost! At least tell me you're all right!"

I looked at him. I was going to hate myself for this but…

"I'm…fine," I said to him, telepathically.

His eyes widened. Don't be so shocked, you little brat.

"You can…talk?" he said. I nodded.

"Why haven't you ever said anything to me before?"

I looked away. Why did this kid have to be so friendly…it was just…UGH!

"I…didn't trust you," I admitted. "But…now…I'm having second thoughts."

After that, I fainted.

**000**

After that, we grew closer…not just Zee and I, but to the team as a whole. Zee had gone off to train for awhile…he went to other countries, like Kanto and Johto…I met his family near Lavender Town…such nice people. Apparently, they aren't scared by any of us…not even Cactos. In fact, Zee's mother ADORES Cactos…apparently, when he comes by, the Cacturne helps her around the house. Divine seemed jealous. How amusing.

Time went on. Eventually, a Banette was caught, and named Charon. Charon was shiny as well…Zee certainly had luck when it came to shiny catching, but eh…

Lavagoo was replaced by Charon. I was sort of sad to see him go- he wasn't much fun, but he was kind all of the same.

In Johto, Zee caught a Larvitar…it eventually became a Tyranitar named Rexon. After Rexon was added to the team, Croyde was sent home. But Croyde didn't mind…apparently, the Cloyster found Zee's mother "hot".

I was a little bit disgusted, but, Croyde will be Croyde.

Zee beat the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn league with all of us, and he then challenged the Sinnoh League again. And this time, we won…we defeated Cynthia the champion…and I also got to knock out that Magmortar.

Ah, sweet revenge.

And when we finally won, Zee had a party that put many other parties to shame. Rexon and Nero had both drank the entire punch bowl, while Charon had tried to pick up a few ghost girls. I was a bit reluctant to admit that I laughed when a Frosslass slapped him. As for Cactos and Divine…I saw her dragging him away with her…I decided not to ask questions…as well as ignore the pleading look Cactos gave me. Sorry, friend.

And at one point of the party, Zee gave me a huge hug.

"We did it, Ding-Dong! We did it!" he shouted. And when he hugged me, I felt strange…something inside of me was happy…I felt…truly happy.

And when that happened, I heard a noise…as soon as I felt that happy feeling, I rang out…

I had achieved my one desire…I had rang. I became a Bronzong that ringed.

**000**

My old life was forgotten. My cold, emotionless self was melted away and replaced with a kinder, nicer, still calm and collected, but overall…better personality. I had made many friends, both owned by Zee and with other trainers' Pokémon. I was one of the team…and I had never felt such joy in my life…not even when I was a Bronzor and I still had emotions.

Then came a day when my trainer was hanging out with a friend in the park. All of us were released to do as we please. I noticed another Bronzong floating nearby. Curious, I decided to go and talk with him.

He smiled as I approached. "Hello, friend."

"Hello," I responded, also smiling. I nodded to Zee's friend. "Is he your trainer?"

"Yes, he is."

I looked at him. "He seems like a nice boy."

His smiled grew wider. It was hard to tell when a Bronzong was smiling, but a fair few could. "Yours does as well."

"He is," I agreed. "I am grateful to have him. I owe him so much."

He looked at me, curious. "How so?"

I told him the story of my old life…back when I had still been Bellamy, in Mount Coronet…and I continued to talk with him until I reached the point when I finally rang.

"Although, I still don't know how I rang that day," I confessed, looking at him. He was still smiling.

"Ah, you do not know…it is true that Bronzongs lose emotions after they evolve from Bronzongs. But they can be regained, if they can be brought great happiness. Your bond with your trainer has brought YOU great happiness. And when a Bronzong is as happy as it can possibly be…it rings. And when a Bronzong finally rings, his life is destined to be long, blessed, and wonderful."

I smiled at him. "I realize it now. Thank you, friend."

He nodded. I noticed Zee was waving to me. It was time to go.

I suppose it would just go to show you that EVERYONE is wrong sometimes.

Back when I was Bellamy the Bronzong, I was nothing. I had nothing, I wanted nothing, and felt nothing. I was emotionless…dead…cold.

But now…living with my trainer had helped me. I had become a new Pokémon, a better Pokémon. And if given the same choices, I would do it all again.

I was happy. I would continue to ring for the rest of my days.

Back at home, they said that Bronzongs do not ring.

But they were wrong. Bronzongs CAN ring.

Bellamy couldn't ring…but Ding-Dong can.

And so, as I floated away with my trainer to our next adventure, I felt the happiness ringing within me.

All was well.

**000**

And, that ends it! As I said before, I've always loved Bronzong, but they seem so quirky and mysterious…so I naturally wanted to make a story about one.

Basically, what the story says is that Bronzongs start out lacking emotion, but if they find happiness, they will have a good life and "ring". The Bronzong ringing symbolizes the end to the Bronzong's lack of emotions and kindness, causing the Bronzong to finally be at peace in a way.

I suppose my favorite part was the end, where the two Bronzongs were talking. It seemed pretty good- two peaceful Bronzongs, having a friendly chat.

Although, the image of Croyde, the swearing shiny Cloyster, is priceless.

Well, other than that, not much I can say, but I loved writing this story. I hope you enjoyed Ding-Dong's tale as well.

Ding-Dong: Please review, kind readers. –bows-


End file.
